The Switch
by Banki SilverWolf
Summary: Maka has been kidnaped, but by who exactly? And what is this person going to do to her? Story also belongs to Autumn4456. If you don't like the authors notes then don't read them. It's as simple as that.


**(A/N)  
Banki SilverWolf: Hey guys! Hope you love the fanfic me and Autumn4456 worked really hard on it. I sware SenderMan is in this story!  
Autumn4456: NO HE ISN'T! BANKI SILVERWOLF!  
Banki SilverWolf: YOU LIE! Why can't you let me believe. You crushed my dreams T^T  
Autumn4456: Hey, I didn't mean it like that. But seriously, SHE IS NOT slender man.**  
**Banki SilverWolf: Okay fine she's not the sexy slendy. Oh and by the way, I'm doing Soul and some of Maka. Autumn4456 is just doing Maka. **  
**Autumn4456: Banki! Why would you say that! And yes I'm playing Maka and Banki is playing Soul.**

* * *

(Maka's Point of View)

"Soul! Get up its time for school!" I yelled as I knocked on his door and then ran to the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he yelled and slowly walked to the kitchen after me. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Alright, eat breakfast and get dressed, so we can head to school" I said and walked out to my room to get dressed.

Once I got to my room, I walked to my closet and grabbed my clothes for the day. I pulled a white long sleeves button up shirt over my head and did the rest of the buttons. I then slipped a yellow sweater vest over that and put on my red and black plaid skirt. I slipped into my tennis shoes, slid into my black jacket, and tied my tie. I looked into the mirror, satisfied by my appearance. I then put my hair up into cute little pigtails.

Noticing the time, I quickly went into the living room to get Soul. "Soul, are you ready!" I yelled.

"Yah, I'm ready!" he yelled and went into the living room to find me.

"Alright let's go" I said. I then walked out the door and got onto the motorcycle with him.

Once we arrived at school I saw Blackstar on the roof chanting about how awesome he was, as usual, but something was off. I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. I turned around and saw nothing untill...

"BOO!" Blacstar yelled causing me to jump into the air and scream. He pointed at me and started to laugh. I turned to him and glared.

"Dammit! Blackstar never scare me like that again!" I yelled, but that didn't stop his laughing fit. He fell to the floor and held his stomach.

"Let me guess Blacstar scared the crap out of you again" taunted Soul, who had been distracted and had only heard me scream. He looked at Blackstar and noticed his condition. "Yep, he definitely did."

"Shut up" I said annoyed at the fact that they had to enjoy making me mad. Why couldn't they just-

"BRING BRING!"

The loud echoing bell went off interrupting my thoughts. We quickly went to our class, except for Blackstar, who was still on the floor laughing. Go figure, he wouldn't care if he was late. As he claimed he was number one and deserved a break every once in a while. I wonder how many other kids going to be late this time?

As I was walking I kept thinking about that feeling I got earlier. It was a strange feeling, like when I was being watched by someone and I didn't know who it was. The feeling didn't escape me, even when I got into the school.

When I walked in my classroom, I didn't see many students. As usuall. Just as I was about to take my seat, I saw Dr. Stein motion for me to go and talk to him. I quickly walked to him. He had a strange look on his face. "What is it Dr. Stein?" I asked.

"You might not be happy about this Maka, but your dad is going to watch the class, while I'm gone," he said pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

"Ugh why?" I mumbled. It's always annoying when dad does things like this. Why can't he leave me alone!

"Because I have a important meeting with Lord Death," Dr. Stein said. He exited the room before I could abject.  
I walked off, not wanting to say a word about my father. When I sat down, of course Patty was making a giraffe, but for some reason that feeling I had earlier felt stronger. I turned and saw nothing, but I thought I saw a figure in the window.

"What's up with Maka? She's been acting strange," asked Blackstar. Why don't they ask me instead of talking about it to eachother?

"I don't know," said Soul looking back at me for a second, but turned back just as quickly. "It's probably nothing."

"Okay class the bell dosen't decide when the class ends, I do got it," said Spirit in a cool yet serious tone.

"Aaaawwwww," said the class in unison. No one liked it when teachers said that.

"Alright can someone tell me why this school was made," asked Sprit.

"Maka, my wonderful daughter, why don't you answer?"

"This school was made to protect the world from evil," I said grouning at the my wonderful daughter part.

"That's correct," said Spirit. "My baby's so smart."

"Hey Maka" whisperd Liz and I panicked a little, not really realizing it was her.

"Yea?" I whisperd back panic still in my voice.

"Look behind you" she said with an annoyed expression on her face. I gave her a confused look and turned around to see Blackstar giving me the bunny ears. I smacked his hand away and stuck my tounge out at him.

"BRING BRING!"

The loud echo ran through the halls of the DWMA. It was strange because class never ended so early.  
"Alright class dismissed," said Spirit completely oblivious to the change.

"I wonder if Maka's dad wants to show us her baby pictures," snickered a young girl who was walking up to Dad.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" I thought, but didn't say anything.  
While I walked in the hallway I kept turning around to see nothing, but a dark figure. After lunch I left.

While I was walking home alone, I kept seeing the same dark figure. What's going on? I started to speed up my walking.

"Maka" whispered the dark figure. Frightened, I started to run and didn't stop, even when my legs ached.

Once I arrived at the apartment, I kept hearing my name being called. I desperately reached for my phone to call Soul, but he didn't answer. After nine attempts, I gave gave up.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the pounding in my head. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal I was caged up like a wild animal. There was a bloody rope around my wrists. It took me seconds to realize that it was my own blood. It turns out my head wasn't the only thing that hurt like hell. It all happened so fast, I kept playing it through my mind over and over, trying to remember what happened.

* * *

What was that thing? I hope it didn't follow me. What would happen if it did? Would it try to kill me. I tried to dismiss these thoughts as I prepared a shower.

The hot water felt good on my skin. I tried to controle my thoughts. I couldn't keep my mind off that strange figure. What could it have been? I couldn't keep my mind straight, so in the end my shower was short.

I heard the door bell ring and luckily I was dressed. I quickly made my way to the door, a brush in my hands. I opened the door and froze mid brush.

Suddenly my hair did not matter, for there it was. The dark figure.  
It grabbed me and I struggled against it. It covered my head with a bag. It was hard to breath, but somehow I managed. It dragged me to what I assumed was a car, most likely a van. It hit me in the head hard and I was swallowed up in darkness.

* * *

"Ughhhhh my head" I growned. I quickly looked around to find a dark figure coming closer. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw my captor. There standing only inches from my face was Medusa.

"Looks like your going to be my new labrat Maka" she taunted. Her voice sounded snake like and I growled at the thought of having to hear it.

"Where have you taken me," I asked my tone sounded off. "And why. I demand that you answer me!"

"The real reason is to capture your friends also," she said, pacing back and forth In front of the cage.

"Why my friends" I said carefully choosing my every word. I didn't want to mess up on this, especially if my friends lives depended on it.

"Because there's a certain experiment I want all of you in," she said smiling devilishly. I never liked that smile. When she smiled like that bad things happened.

"N-n-no you can't" I studdered. "Do whatever you want to me, just leave them alone."

"Too bad," she laughed and I felt like my whole world was falling down from under me.

* * *

(Soul's Point of view)

Maka was acting very strange today. She was skittish and looked like there was a ghost around every corner, trying to scare her. It didn't matter though, I knew she was fine. What could happen, right?  
I stood with Blackstar and Kid. We were doing some extra training and left the girls to do whatever the hell it is they do. I'm not a girl, how would I know?

"Hey Soul!" Blackstar yelled to get my attention. When I looked at him he smirked. "Come at me."

"Alright," I laughed. "Just don't cry like a baby when I hit you."

"Yah right, like some as awesome as me, could ever get hurt by a wimp like you," he laughed and I charged straight to him. He laughed at me and tried to dodge, but I had expected it and brought out my other arm. He caught my punch and was just about to anounce victory, when I tripped on a rock and landed on top of him.

"What in the world are you doing!" Kid screeched. "No no NO! You're doing it all wrong. You're suppose to do it symmetrically!"

"Soul get off me," Blackstar growned. I looked down to see that I was on his stomach and apparently he couldn't breath. I quickly got up and dusted myself down. He followed shortly after. **(Banki: just for you fangirls XD)**  
I looked at the sun to see it setting. It was about eight o'clock and I knew I had to leave. Maka would have a fit if I didn't make it for dinner.

"I got to go," I said and looked at my phone. I had put it on sient so it wouldn't disturb our training, but seeing that Maka had called me nine times, I soon regretted it.

"What's wrong, tired of me kicking your ass," Blackstar taunted. He looked over my shoulder to my phone and laughed. "You're in some deep shit dude."

"Yah, I know," I said. Something bad must have happened or she wouldn't have called me so many times. Maybe she was worried about me. Whatever it was something did not feel right. "Guy I really have to go."

"Alright then, we'll walk you home," Kid offered seeing my worried face and I nodded.

"Huh, sure I have nothing else to do," Blackstar said and we headed down the road.

* * *

When we reached the house, I noticed one thing. The door was wide open.

"What the hell!" I screamed and ran into the house to find it a big mess. That's not right, Maka always kept it clean. She hated living in a pig sty.

"Where's Maka," asked Blackstar with a hint of worry in his voice. "Was there a break in?"

"I don't think so," said Kid. "There's nothing taken. But just look at the mess they made! They could have at least sorted the piles of stuff out evenly! Wait... where is Maka?"

"Maka!" I screamed. When I looked down I saw two small hair ties. "They took her."

"Who?" Kid and Blackstar both asked. Blackstar glared at Kid, who ignored him.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," I said determend to find this mysterious kidnaper. "I'm going to track her soul wavelength and kick this bastards ass."

"Not if I get him first," Blackstar growled. "They messed with the wrong guys!"

"I'm going too," Kid said. "Blackstar go find Tsubaki, I'll get Liz and Patty, and Soul stay here Gather any information you can find. They might have left behind something important."  
I nodded and started to look in the closest pile. I gripped the hair ties tightly in my hand. I will find you Maka. I promise.  
They came back about half an hour later and I had found nothing. I cleaned up though.

"What happened?" Liz asked. "Kid said Maka was missing."

"I don't know, but you can bet your ass that we'll find her," I said. Patty looked like she was going to cry and Tsubaki looked very worried. "Lets go."

"What if its a trap?" Tsubaki asked and I thought about it.

"I could be, but Maka's gone," I said. "Should it really matter."

"He has a point," Liz said. "She might be hurt."

"We leave immediately," I ordered.

* * *

**Banki SilverWolf: Deadend. Haha you hate me :D**  
**Autumn4456: They're going to hate us definitely. Haha  
Banki SilverWolf: So reader, AKA you random person, WE NEED YOUR HELP!  
Autumn4456: What pairings do you think we should use?  
Banki SilverWolf: We except any, even yaoi. Whichever pairing gets the most request will be put in the story**. **Yay yaoi~ XD**


End file.
